Into The Night
by AyamiKaori
Summary: Nathan's life was a happy one. Until his mother dies, leaving him and his father empty. Nathan's dad turns abusive toward him thinking that he should have died instead. And the alcohol and drugs aren't helping matters. So he runs away. While on the run, Nathan has a strange dream. A dream of him falling. But its not a dream. And he falls. Falls into the world of Code Geass. OCxLulu
1. Chapter 1

**Success! I have made a fanfiction! Took me long enough. Iv been lurking for what? 2 years now? Possibly more? Until i finally snapped the other day. Actually i still need to release some stress. So i you will excuse me.**

**RANT:**

**THATS IT! IV HAD IT! IV. ****_HAD. _****IT! This is RIDICULOUS! Cant a girl just get a story where the fan(OC) goes into the world of Code Geass? I mean c'mon, you see it everywhere in the FullMetal Alchemist archive! Iv been looking for months. ****_MONTHS! _****You wanna know how many i found? Well it dont matter cuz im gunna tell ya. 1. ONE! Thats it! One! Uno! Ichi! And this story, while well written, ONLY HAD 2 CHAPTERS! So you know what? IMMA WRITE ONE! And cuz i like yaoi, my OC is gunna be flipping MALE! Mmhmm. You read that right, ****_MALE! _****Im sick and tired of this. So here i am. Doing something about it!**

**END RANT**

**Woooo thats nice to get off my chest. Anyway, sorry this chapter is short. I tried to get at least 1000 words(not including AN), but im about 200 words short. Hehe...**

**OH! Before i forget-**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN CODE GEASS.**

**So go. Shoo. Read on my wayward children!**

* * *

I ran from home as fast as I could, my semi-long light brown hair trailing behind.

_I need to get away. Before he notices im gone!_

I ran out of the neighborhood into the forest on the other side of the subdivision.

I didn't stop until I was sure that I was far enough away. It wasn't until I caught my breath that I realized what I just did. My eyes widened and my head fell, making my brown locks cover my face.

_I'm going to be in so much trouble! _

NO! Don't think about that right now. I picked my head up, determination running through my veins, and kept running.

* * *

My name is Nathan Hakusho. Im half Japanese, half American. My father met my mother on a trip to Japan. He intended to stay a couple of weeks, which in event turned into months, and eventually almost a year after running into her. They both decided to get married and live in America. My mom ended up pregnant with me months after their marriage. Mom wanted me to have her maiden name. And who was my father to refuse his beautiful wife? Mother loved me dearly with all her heart, and I returned the affection fully. My father loved me too, but his heart was purely my mothers and nobody else's.

You can't imagine our devastation when she died.

She didn't even die significantly. She just died from something that thousands maybe even millions of people die from every day.

She was gone. All her touches and embraces of warmth and safety from the cruel world. All of the promises of happiness together as a family. All of it. Gone.

From a simple car crash.

And to this day I wonder. _'Why not me? Why didn't you take me too, if not instead? I was right next to her. Why couldn't you have taken me?'_

After the entire collision, her head rested on the wheel facing me, blood coating her beautiful hair. She looked towards me, and you know what she did? She smiled. She smiled because she knew her baby was alright. But I knew she wasn't. I knew she was going to die. And for that, I shed a tear before letting the darkness consume me.

I woke up In the hospital, my dad crying by the door with a doctor. Dad looked at me and saw I was awake. Anger flashed across his face and he stormed into the room all the way up to the bed. He thrusted his hand out grabbing my throat and adding painful pressure to the point where no air could get out or in my lungs.

"Why! Why did it have to be her?! Why couldn't it have been you?! You should have at least the decency to die!"

"Get him out of here!" A voice behind father shouted.

The pressure on my throat vanished. I coughed, holding my neck, trying to stabilize my ragged breathing.

"You alright?" I heard a voice to my left.

I could do nothing but nod. I was laid back down, covered with the thin blanket, and left alone. That night, I never cried so much. The tears just kept coming. I couldn't stop them. So I let them flow down my face freely until I finally fell asleep.

After that day, nothing was the same again. Me and my father where both hollow inside. And we both had different means to try and fill the empty void. My fathers way was with drugs and alcohol. Unfortunately, this left him abusive towards me. I had to be careful when he was around the house. I wondered when he would snap and finally kill me. My way to fill the hole, was Anime. Out of all the manga and anime I have watched and read on the internet I only own one manga book. Code Geass. Though childish this may seem, Lelouch was my hero. He lost his mother too. But he was lucky. He had his sister and a friend to help him carry on. I have nobody. I have nothing.

* * *

I finally stopped to take a break and sleep. I pulled my backpack from behind me and pulled out my blanket. I packed the necessities for running away. Food, water, knife, light, blanket, extra clothes, and some money. I found a comfy spot of grass before laying down and pulling the blanket over me.

I reached into my pack for a book. One that I will never part with if i can help it. I opened the book and started to read. Oddly I could see in the forest ridden night. I looked up to the sky to see the full moon. I smiled, mentally thanking it and read on till my eyes drooped and the night took me in.

* * *

**Wellp! You know his background story now. Next chapter he wakes up in Area 11! But he isn't just gunna wake up there...well he is...well...HE thinks he just woke up there...but he doesn't...and he does...YOU KNOW WHAT?! Your just gunna have to flipping find out yourself!**

**It took me forever to find a name for my OC. I was going back and forth from Google Translate to random name websites. I wanted the name to have a meaning, but when i strung the names together they didn't sound right. Eventually i got so frustrated that i just shoved my laptop away from me and went through every book in the house(yes, even my grandmothers Jehovas Witnesses version of the bible) looking at all the names.**

**I eventually came across some cover art of Death Note on my bookshelf and i immediately thought of Near and his real name; Nate. But Nate was too short. Then i remembered that Nate could be short for Nathan. I did a 180 degree turn and my eyes landed on my Black Butler poster and drifted to the 2 trading cards beside it. One of Ciel and one of Undertaker. And the name popped into my head. A name iv only heard Undertaker use before to address Ciel. Hakusho.**

**Dear Time Lords the next chapters gunna be a pain to write. I have to figure everything out. I have no plot whatsoeva! Im just writing what comes before it goes.**

**You know what im gunna do? Im gunna post that Blue Exorcist story i wrote a while back.**

**Review please? I need feedback. Badly. This is my first fic and i have no idea what im doing.**

**Wow, i talk alot XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to another chapter of Into The Night!**

**So sorry this chapter is late. I was so immersed in a fanfic called To Kill You With A Kiss by Paimpont. Love my Harry/Voldemort fics. Also my grandmother took away the laptop and i couldn't work on it much. Now i was going to post this last night, but my internet was acting up and i couldn't. So i thought-**_  
_

**"Ill just post it tomorrow."**

**But then...FANFICTION FUCKING WENT DOWN AND THE WORLD ENDED!**

**I panicked. Hitting the refresh button again and again. Went on facebook, and BAM! Conversations everywhere about this! Went on fictionpress blog and it was like an angry mob!**

**But its back up so we're all good. I was on AO3 (archive of our own) while the site was down and i found another Harrymort fic!**

**Now that im done. Go on and read!**

* * *

_So weight less. So free. Where am I?_

Nathan opened his eyes, and let out a surprised yelp.

_I'm flying! In the sky!_

All around him where fluffy dark clouds, the stars shining above. Nathan tried to move but could only turn in place.

_Not flying then. Just floating._

The clouds started moving out of the way for something to shine down brightly on Nathan. He looked up and gasped. Right in front of him where The Northern Lights. The different colors danced beautifully around each other behind a full moon. Nathan marveled at their beauty. Never before had he seen the Northern Lights, let alone this close.

He felt warm and safe despite him properly being around thousands of feet in the air. A shimmer of light caught his eye and he looked down, letting out a squeak.

Some of the lights where around him! It was a wonderful feeling and he relaxed.

Looking back up and saw a shadow over the moon. It started to move and take shape.

_A cat?_ He thought when the shadow took the shape of what seemed to be a cat.

It opened its eyes and turned its head to Nathan. Eyes glowing bright into such a blinding light, Nathan had to turn away.

The next sensation he felt was one of falling. Falling through the sky at an alarming speed. Nathan screamed, closing his eyes, until he could no longer hear himself.

He then passed out.

* * *

_Ugh. I feel like crap!_

I opened my eyes then closed them immediately. It was so bright I probably blinded myself. My hand shielded my eyes and I tried to open them again. Slowly this time. Apparently the light that almost blinded me was the sun.

_Better pack up._

I turned to my side to see….well not my pack, but beautiful cut grass and a bush of the most vibrant flowers I've ever seen.

_This isn't the woods._

My mind supplied to me. I shot up and took a look around.

_This is most definitely NOTthe woods!_ _What has happened?! I was just in the woods not last night. And that dream….Did it have to do something with transporting me here? But where is 'here"._

I was near some building it seemed. I stepped back to take in the view of the whole building, and my jaw dropped.

_This can't be... It's not real!_

But there it was, staring me in the face. Ashford Academy.

_What did I **DO**?What on earth is going on here?!_

"Excuse me. Do you need something?" A voice to my right said. I looked and saw the Ashford princess herself. Milly Ashford.

"Um…." _Think! THINK! What would I be doing here?_

"I'm here to enroll into Ashford Academy." I said in my most formal voice, straightening up my posture and sliding on a kind smile with even kinder eyes.

At that moment I was truly thankful for my fast thinking and my acting skills. But, then again, it's just something you have to be a master at when having an abusive parent at home.

"Oh are you? A little late I must say." She gave me a calculating look. I didn't falter a bit. Just gave a slight nod and simply said "Yes, I know."

When it seemed she approved, she smiled. "I'm Milly Ashford. My grandfather owns this school."

_Perfect. Now I just need to introduce myself. Name …I need a name..._

"Ah, I have heard of you Miss Ashford. My name is Nathan Ravenwood." I bowed just slightly.

Apparently, she liked that. "Come! I will show you to the front office." She said while taking my arm into hers.

We walked toward and into the school.

* * *

"Angela, this boy here is enrolling." Milly said to a silver haired girl with lavender eyes who was behind a desk in the front office.

She smiled, turned back to her computer and simply asked. "Name?"

"Nathan Ravenwood."

"Ah, yes, we already have you on file."

_Huh? They already have me on file? That means that somebody already turned in my papers and everything. And with the same name too….Curious._

Inside, I was confused beyond belief. But I didn't phase the slightest outside.

"Here is your schedule Mr. Ravenwood." Angela handed me the piece of paper.

"Thank you." I said politely.

"Will you be in the dorms?" Milly asked while leading me away from the office.

_The dorms? No. That would be too far away for my liking. I want to be near Lelouch. I need to keep an eye on him. I need to guide him._

"Oh. Apparently not. You will be staying in the school it seems." Milly said while looking over my schedule.

"I'll lead you to your room." She smiled.

* * *

**Not much, i know. Need i remind you i have no plot?**

**The dream Nathan has here is actually a dream i once had. I just walked out onto my front lawn and saw the northern lights. Now, living in south texas, that happening is impossible. But it made the dream more magical. I ran to my friends house (2 doors down) and told her to come out but she said she had things to do. Her loss. I went to my back yard and sat down to watch the animals shadows start to cross over the moon. There was every animal you could think of. And they each came to life as they passed over the full moon.**

**Its my favorite dream yet.**

**Anyway, ill be posting the next chapter for Head Games after this.**

**Ta ta~**


End file.
